darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
569
Elizabeth returns and continues to be obsess over the idea that she will be buried alive. Synopsis : On this night fear prevades the great house at Collinwood, for Elizabeth Collins Stoddard has disappeared, and those who love her fear for her life. Others in the great house are in danger too, ever increasing danger for this will be a night of unknown terrors. Mrs. Johnson gabs to Nicholas about Elizabeth thinking she's Naomi Collins and speculates that she was under a spell; Julia returns home, not having found Tom Jennings, and thinks of a cover story for her search for him. Roger thinks Elizabeth is on the property, a nurse heard her saying she needed to die at Collinwood. Elizabeth is, in fact, at Collinwood, wondering if any of them was, or if she will be, buried alive. In the graveyard, Elizabeth sees Tom Jennings; he’s about to bite her, but she screams. Roger runs over and Tom vanishes. Elizabeth recognizes Mrs. Johnson and Roger as themselves; she insists to Roger that she doesn't want to die at Windcliff Sanitarium. Because of Elizabeth's insistence that she will be buried alive, Roger wants to take her back to Windcliff. Elizabeth overhears it; she's cut the telephone wire so Mrs. Johnson can’t make the call. Julia promises to help Elizabeth, who follows the doctor after she is summoned by Tom. Elizabeth thinks the coffin is for her; Julia goes berserk. Memorable quotes : Mrs. Johnson: Too many things have happened in this house, too many things that you can’t explain. It’s as if there was some force, some evil force hovering over this house, some force that’s trying to destroy this family. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: Some nights I wake up trembling, things that are happening around here frighten me so. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Don Briscoe as Tom Jennings Background information and notes Production * Joan Bennett returns to the cast after an absence of 47 episodes. * A dark vertical band can be seen on left of the screen affecting one camera. * Don Briscoe is credited as 'Donald Briscoe'. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth: Buried Alive! / Roger lied. * TIMELINE: Elizabeth has been missing for 24 hours. It was last week when Tom died, (occurred in 564). Day 232 begins, and will end in 571. 12am: Elizabeth wanders the cemetery. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia's scarf becomes loose making the bite marks on her neck visible to Roger, but Grayson Hall manages to unobtrusively fix it as she continues with her lines. * The camera bounces around several times as Elizabeth begins to talk with Mrs. Johnson. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Mrs. Johnson is approaching the doors of the drawing room. It can also be seen as Roger closes the doors of the drawing room when he goes in to speak with Elizabeth. * A camera can be seen in the foyer as Elizabeth follows Julia out the front door. * When Roger tells Mrs. Johnson to call Windcliff, he says "tell her" and then corrects himself and says "tell them". * As Roger responds to Elizabeth's screams for help in the woods, Tom Jennings looks to Elizabeth's right before vanishing...but then Roger and Nicholas enter the shot from her left. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 569 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 569 - Liz Misérables0569